The Fandom Challenge: All Stars 2
__FORCETOC__ All Stars 2 filming details be be released at a later time. Season Inspiration: To be announced Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Description We are bringing back a group of the best players from the series most recent seasons: Havoc, Survival of the Fittest, Battle Royale, Triage, Jubilee and The Shift. Players will compete for an All Stars crown and a spot on TFC's Hall of Fame. More details will be released at a later time. Format Every players will compete in daily challenges determining their rank each episode. The bottom two performers will be eligible for elimination and the top two performers will earn a spot on “The Podium”. The Top Two will then compete against each other in The Power Battle in hopes of becoming the All Star of the Week. The All Star of the week earns 2,000 KPS towards their personal bank account and the Power Vote. The PV holder will then choose one of the bottom two players to eliminate from the competition. Prize money is split as follows: Winner: 100,000 KPs + Spot on the Hall of Fame Runner-up: 25,000 KPs Third Place: 10,000 KPs Features and Twists *'Podium (Top 2)' - The two top performers of the daily challenge. *'Bottom' - The lowest performers of the daily challenge. They are eligible for elimination. *'Power Battle' - This is where the Top Two battle each other for power and awards. *'All Star of the Week' - The winner of the Power Battle, earning 4,000 KPs towards their personal bank account and the Power Vote. **'Power Vote' - This is awarded to the winner of the Power Battle and gives them the choice to send one of the bottom two players home. **'Personal Bank Accounts' - All Stars of the Week can earn additional KPs by winning the Power Battle. Money raised in personal bank accounts stays with the player even after elimination. *'Jury' - During the final all eliminated players will vote which of the final three players wins the game. Cast *A full list of eligible cast members can be found here: All Stars 2 Cast Speculation |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Elimination Progress |} : The contestant was a finalist and won the Jury vote, ultimately winning the competition. : The contestant was a finalist but lost the Jury vote. : The contestant won the Daily Challenge and won the Power Battle. : The contestant won the Daily Challenge but lost the Power Battle. : The contestant was safe from elimination. : The contestant was part of the Bottom performers but was not eliminated. : The contestant was part of the Bottom ''performers and was eliminated from the competition.. : The contestant was previously eliminated and won the Battle Back Competition. : The contestant was previously eliminated and lost the Battle Back Competition. : The contestant was a member of the Final Jury. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition as a result of a DQ. Bank Accounts '''Note:' Table displays cast members who have earned money at one point in the game. Players who have 0kps will not be listed. |} : The contestant won the competition and earned grand prize. : The contestant was a finalist and earned respective winnings. : The contestant was the All Star of the Week and earned a 4,000 kps bonus : The contestant was part of the Top 2 and earned a 1,000 kps bonus : The contestant did not earn any kps. : The contestant was eliminated from the game and went home with respective earnings. Episode Guide |} Category:Seasons Category:Spinoff Seasons Category:All Stars 2